1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape cleaning apparatus for removing foreign matter stuck to a record face of a tape for use in a tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus such as a digital video cassette tape recorder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, a metal tape is conventionally used in a digital video cassette tape recorder. In order to record or reproduce a metal tape, it is first drawn out of a tape cassette and loaded in position around a rotary head drum which serves as a recording and/or reproducing section of a digital video tape recorder. The tape is then fed at a low speed to record or reproduce signals on the metal tape by means of a rotary head or heads on the rotary head drum. However, when the metal tape is to be fed fast or rewound, it is driven at high speed.
A metal tape is disadvantageous in that magnetic powder is more likely to come off its magnetic recording face and dust or other foreign articles are more likely to stick to the magnetic face. If such magnetic powder, dust or other foreign particles stick to a rotary head of the rotary head drum and come into or pass through a head gap of the rotary head, dropping of recording or dropout during reproduction may take place. If the foreign particles accumulate in the head gap, head clogging will take place.